Chit-chat
by onepiece-love
Summary: Our heroes (and not so heroes) are chatting! See what happens when Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, Natsu, Haruhi, Rena, Madoka, Hitler, me and my friend are given the chance to chat. A one-shot crack.


Senja= Rainbow_Flag69  
Pinja= platypus_lover  
Luffy= MEAT! (One Piece)  
Ichigo= Not_A_Strawberry (Bleach)  
Naruto= RAMENLUVER87 (Naruto)  
Madoka= Magic_4_CAKE (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica)  
Natsu= Fire-Dragon! (Fairy Tail)  
Haruhi= Girl101 (Ouran High School Host Club)  
Hitler= NeinThousand  
Rena= Cleaver_gurl (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)

* * *

_RAMENLUVER87, Not_A_Strawberry, MEAT!, Girl101, NeinThousand and platypus_lover are chatting._

"How was your day, everyone?" , RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"Cool, I got lots of food! AND MEAT!", MEAT! typed.

"Nah.", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

"I broke another vase again TT^TT", Girl101 typed.

"Sigh, Haruhi, u r too clumsy! Ichigo, u r too angsty and Luffy, u r just too craving!", platypus_lover typed.

"TOO ANGSTY?! What's that supposed to mean?", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

"It means, that sometimes u should just smile and act friendly! …no wonder u don't have any friends…", platypus_lover typed.

"If u try, it'll work : )", Girl101 typed.

"See?", platypus_lover typed.

"I DO HAVE FRIENDS!", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

"Yea, a moron, a quiet one, always busy one, a violent girl, a stupid girl and a girl who's many HUNDRED years older than you! D:", platypus_lover typed.

":D", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

":D", MEAT! typed.

"SHUT UP!", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

"Naww, embarrassed r we?^^", platypus_lover typed.

"Urggh", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

_Not_A_Strawberry has left the conversation. _

"D:", platypus_lover typed.

"He really is too negative :c", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"Guys, it really has been fun talking with u, but Sanji has made food so MEEEEEAT!", MEAT! typed.

"^^'", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"Naruto, you are not one to talk :D", Girl101 typed.

"SEE YA LUFFY ", platypus_lover typed.

"Sure? Byee : )", MEAT! typed.

_MEAT! has left the conversation. _

_Magic_4_CAKE has joined the conversation. _

"Hi everyone! : )))", Magic_4_CAKE typed.

"Yo.", platypus_lover typed.

"Hey! C:", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"Konnichiwa.", Girl101 typed."…", Magic_4_CAKE typed.

"…", platypus_lover typed.

"…", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"… what?", Girl101 typed.

"Why r u so formal?", Magic_4_CAKE typed.

"It's just a habit as my own. I am a host you see : )", Girl101 typed.

"Okey-dokey!", Magic_4_CAKE typed.

"Well, Madoka, how many witches have u located today?", platypus_lover typed.

"Ah, now that u mentioned it, MAMI-SAN IZ WAITIN' FOR ME! D:", Magic_4_CAKE typed.

_RAMENLUVER87 is typing…Magic_4_CAKE has left the conversation. _

"Bye then! : )", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"…", platypus_lover typed.

"…", Girl101 typed.

"D':", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"XD", platypus_lover typed.

"Umm… Isn't this NeinThousand-guy supposed to be in this conversation too?", Girl101 typed.

"Who's that?", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

_Rainbow_Flag69 has joined the conversation. _

"Heyheyhey what's up bitches? :D", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"What is happening here? I was on a meeting, planning for the Third Wolrd War, and when I came back, I saw some trash like this!", NeinThousand typed.

"HITLER! D:", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"D:", platypus_lover typed.

"Who's that bastard?", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"…", Girl101 typed.

"BASTARD?! That's enough of this! I will come and execute you ALL!", NeinThousand typed.

"What's that? Come and I'll kick ur ass with my Rasengan-tebayo!", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"RAMENLUVER87, SHUT UPPP and WAIT!", NeinThousand typed.

_NeinThousand and RAMENLUVER87 have left the conversation. _

"So it's just the three of us here…Have u seen any good movies?", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"Yeah, I saw this one movie which had this boy and a girl (they were Swedish) who were so PERVERTED!", platypus_lover typed.

"R U STUPID OR WHAT? I WAS WATCHIN' THAT MOVIE WITH U GUYS! AND IT WASN'T A "GOOD MOVIE"! D:", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"…I never said it was…", platypus_lover typed.

"Stupid! :D", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"SENJA, SHUT UPPP!", platypus_lover typed.

_Girl101 has left the conversation. _

"Look what u did, baka. 8D", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"You r the one to blame! :-D  
…What's wrong with her anyways, leaving like that? :d", platypus_lover typed.

"I bet she was afraid that ur stupidity will seize her 8D", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"Heeheehee, u r hilarious! Can't u see how I'm crawling with laughter?", platypus_lover typed.

":D:D:D", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"Yeah :D So… what now?", platypus_lover typed.

"Dunno D8", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"… :d", platypus_lover typed.

**5 minutes later.**

"NOTHING'S HAPPENING D:", platypus_lover typed.

"YOU DON'T SAY? Well, I don't care, I'm watching yaoi anyway.", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"FUCK YOU.  
I'm going to read sum -Man now.", platypus_lover typed.

"'kay.", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

**30 minutes later. **

_Cleaver_gurl has joined the conversation. _

"hey! =3=", Cleaver_gurl typed.

"What's up?", Cleaver_gurl typed.

"TT^TT", Cleaver_gurl typed.

"Rainbow_Flag69? platypus_lover?", Cleaver_gurl typed.

"If you FUCKERS don't answer me this instant, I swear to Oyashiro-sama, I'll chop you all up!", Cleaver_gurl typed.

"We're here, WE'RE HERE! D: For God's sake, WE ARE HERE!", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"Thank God Senja, u saved us D:", platypus_lover typed.

"Good^^", Cleaver_gurl typed.

_Fire-Dragon! has joined the conversation_.

"Sup'?", Fire-Dragon! typed.

"NATSU `3´", platypus_lover typed.

"What?", Fire-Dragon! typed.

"heeeeeey ;)", platypus_lover typed.

"Pinja, u know he's not real, right?", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"Whaddaya mean I'm not real?", Fire-Dragon! typed.

"YOU ANSWERED HIM RIGHT AWAY BUT I GOT TO WAIT FOREVER TILL YOU ANSWERED!", Cleaver_gurl typed.

"U waited like 3 minutes or something…", platypus_lover typed.

"PINJA, DON'T PUSH UR LUCK!", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"You answered me~ =w= Hauu~~", Cleaver_gurl typed.

"^^'", platypus_lover typed.

_MEAT! has joined the conversation. _

"Luffy! QwQ Did u like the meal? c:", platypus_lover typed.

"OF COURSE! Sanji's the best cook in the WORLD! He is awesome and cool!", MEAT! typed.

"Hee, is that so~ ? I'd like to taste his cooking's someday : )", platypus_lover typed.

"His COOKING'S? Yea' right.", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"SENJA, SHUT UPPP!", platypus_lover typed.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM platypus_lover! Platypus? Can I eat it? ^q^", MEAT! typed.

"NO! D:", platypus_lover typed.

_RAMENLOVER87 has joined the conversation. _

"Narrowtoe~ ", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"So did u beat Hitler up already? XD", platypus_lover typed.

"That bastard didn't even show up so I went to have a cup of ramen : ))", RAMENLOVER87 typed.

"RAMEN? Meat it should be!", MEAT! typed.

"Nononono! Ichiraku's ramen is the best in da world!", RAMENLOVER87 typed.

"Impossible! Sanji, my cook, makes world's best food!", MEAT! typed.

_NeinThousand has joined the conversation._

"Oh shittt…", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"SO U WERE HERE ALL THE TIME? You coward must've been too afraid of my powers!", NeinThousand typed.

"You didn't even come here in Konoha!", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

_Not_A_Strawberry has joined the conversation. _

"Konoha? I've never heard of it!", NeinThousand typed.

"What Konoha?", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

"You've never heard of Konoha?! U must be really retarded and stupid! HAHAHAH!", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"WHO IS RETARDED?", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

"They r not talkin' bout u Ichigo.", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"BTW ICHIGO! Why did u leave so suddenly before?", platypus_lover typed.

"R U LAUGHING at ME, brat?", NeinThousand typed.

"Yea!", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

_Magic_4_CAKE and Girl101 joined the conversation._

"I had to kill some hollows! That's my job, u know?!", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

"Why is RAMENLUVER87 and NeinThousand fighting? SOMEBODY FIGHT ME!", MEAT! typed.

"Not_A_Strawberry, you kill things? : )", Magic_4_CAKE typed.

"Rainbow_Flag69 AND platypus_lover, U NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!", Fire-Dragon! typed.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL, JUST WATCH!", NeinThousand typed.

"o_o", platypus_lover typed.

"I kill a lot!", Not_A_Strawberry typed.

"Okay^^", Magic_4_CAKE typed.

"Who am I supposed to fight now? I'M CONFUSED!", RAMENLUVER87 typed.

"Calm down people. Drink a cup of tea or something..", Girl101 typed.

"Haruhi, too, left just like that before.", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"ARE U INGNORING ME?!", Cleaver_gurl typed.

"PINJA! WE CANNOT CONTROL THIS FIC ANYMORE! LET'S RUN FOR IT!", Rainbow_Flag69 typed.

"WAIT!", Fire-Dragon! typed.

"AGREED!", platypus_lover typed.

_Rainbow_Flag69 and platypus_lover have left the conversation._

* * *

So, this Senja-dude helped me out with this fic. And btw, this fic is one year old :-D didn't accept it earlier so I had to change it a little.. Umm.. Sorry for poor english and I don't own any of those animes nor characters!  
... and here is my Tumblr url : blog/nokkisderp


End file.
